Shut Up
by WolfWarriorz
Summary: A silly, very short, very fluffy one-shot about L and Matsuda.


**A/N: Hello! My first DeathNote fic, if you just so happen to care. This is just a fluffy LxMatsuda piece that I needed to write or my head will fall off and I'll have to staple-gun it back on. Ew. Okay, here is my one-shot, I hope it makes you giggle like I did, because that would amuse me greatly. And because you gotta love Matsuda. Also, forgive me if I am spelling L's alias wrong, I just got it into my head that it is spelled with two 'u's, and I don't know for sure. And now, without further ado (one can only hope), I give you my ridiculously fluffy stupid super short one-shot fic. Really short. Sorry.  
**

* * *

"Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked a little bit shyly. The rest of the team had already retired for the night. It was simply himself and Ryuuzaki. It was the first time it had been like this for a long while; Ryuuzaki had been chained to Light-kun for so long. _Okay, now is your chance_, Matsuda told himself. _Just ..just say it! What's the honest-to-goodness worst that can happen? He could be grossed out, or kick him off the investigation, but... It was L. It was Ryuuzaki. He wouldn't. Come on, Matsuda. Grow a pair!_

His thoughts were interrupted by L's slow reply. "Yes?" _It's a perfect opening! Do it already! _

Matsuda steeled himself, his heart pounding in his throat, his vision slightly blurred, and his hands trembling. He stood up from his computer, clutching his mostly empty Styrofoam coffee cup like it could quell his irrational fear. He crossed the few feet that separated himself from Ryuuzaki and stood next to the great detective, still shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind. He was staring avidly at the screen of his computer, but as Matsuda approached, he turned his head slowly, tilted slightly to one side, and returned Matsuda's gaze with his dark eyes. "I-I was just u-uh well, w-we, I mean I-I feel-" he broke off when L, Ryuuzaki, interjected.

"Shut up." The words passed from L's pale lips with little tone.

_What?_ Anger boiled up in Matsuda, fueled mostly by embarrassment and bitterness. He should have known. "Look, _Ryuuzaki_," he said a little scathingly, "You can't just tell me to-" L cut him off once again by standing up from his chair, if still slightly hunched over, as per usual. He shuffled closer until he was standing quite close to the other man.

"No, Matsuda. Shut up." L said quietly before pulling the slightly taller man in for a kiss. Ryuuzaki's lips, so soft and sweet, pressed against Matsuda's passionately, wrapping his arms around the police officer's neck. He drew away and saw that Matsuda's cheeks were flaming crimson. In a rare expression of emotion, L smiled and murmured, "See you tomorrow." He shuffled away to his room, only looking back twice, and leaving Matsuda standing in the room. When L looked back the second time, he glimpsed his Matsu touching his fingers to his own lips, looking so young. He was so young, personality-wise. So happy, carefree, silly. His happiness, his demeanor...Matsuda was infectious, and L held proof of that, right in his heart.

The next day, L and Matsuda exchanged secret glances every once in a while, a hidden smile even more rarely. Light, who never missed anything, certainly didn't miss it, but he could care less what or who L did in his spare time. Still, it could be useful. Yet even when Matsuda saw Light looking curiously between himself and L, he couldn't care less.

One night, almost two weeks after their kiss, they were alone again. Butterflies fought with each other in the pit of Matsuda's stomach, and he couldn't for the life of him keep a stupid grin off of his face. L himself was experiencing a rare roller coaster of emotion. He knew it wasn't any good for the investigation for him to have any personal ties, but he deserved to be happy, for once in his life. Right? L was 34% nervous, 46% happy, 18% wary, and 2% guilty.

Once the others had left, Matsuda came over to L, grinning and blushing like an absolute fool. "Hey." he started, for lack of anything better to say.

L turned in chair, a small smile on his face. "Hey." He waited for Matsuda to reply, for once having nothing to say himself.

Instead of making more awkward small talk, Matsuda took the initiative, as L had done before, and kissed the man he loved. He ran his fingers through L's hair and linked them behind his head while L wrapped his own lanky arms around Matsuda's shoulders. After they broke apart, L stood and took Matsuda's hand. It was soft, like a child's, but larger than his own and more comforting than he would have thought possible.

In a low voice, L told him softly, "Come on," and led him out of the room, still gripping the other man's hand. Matsuda followed him, trusting.

"Where are we going, L?" he asked without really caring.

L smiled again, and Matsuda couldn't get over how he looked when he let one of those rare smiles touch his eyes. "You'll see, Matsuda. You'll see."


End file.
